Mirrors: A Life Long Forgotten
by gale1243
Summary: After having his life and the girls friendships stolen by his clones, Keitaro drowns his troubles in alcohol until he is saved by a friend who helps give him a new life. But when his clones all die on the same day and the girls want Keitaro back, will he choose to forgive them for their neglect or will he choose to keep his new life? Based on the Andrew Joshua Talon story Mirrors
1. Prologue Part 1

Mirrors: A Life Long Forgotten

A quick foreword

I don't own Love Hina or the rights to any potential material I use from other franchises in this fic

Prologue Part 1: Losing New Friends, Gaining Old Ones

* * *

Keitaro sat there and continued to stare at the drink long emptied and asked the bartender for another. It was his fourth…fifth…sixth…he didn't even know how many drinks he had gone through. He felt slightly nauseous and a little dizzy, but it was better than what he would always feel in the months following the incident which had ruined his whole life.

In what felt like years ago, he had been given a job that most men would probably kill for, being the manager of an all-girls dormitory, formerly owned by his grandmother, filled with some of the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen. For anyone who truly knew his situation though, they would probably believe that some deity truly hated him as each and every girl in the dorm wanted to make his life hell. There was Shinobu, the nicest girl you could ever meet, who cooked his favorite meals for him when he was down and always was there to encourage him. The trade-off was for some reason whenever he was around she would run away crying for some reason which would cause him to be punched into the stratosphere a second later. Then there was Mutsumi, his "other" promised girl who was also kind though a bit ditzy at times. The problem Keitaro had with her was that she would get him into compromising situations with her fainting spells due to her anemia, proceed to make said situation worse, and then whenever he came back from whatever crater he had created from his landing she would comfort her best friend instead of him the boy she helped send into low earth orbit.

Then there was the mad genius known as Su, who took delight in blasting him with missiles, cannons, plasma, one time even with bullets just to see if he would survive, not to mention kicking him in the face on a daily basis so hard it was a miracle he still had teeth. Next was Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, the resident fox who stole his money, forced him to "molest" her so she could get out of paying rent, and regularly set him up to be punched with her comments about certain situations. Finally there was the two girls that were the worst out of all of them. Motoko Aoyama was an "honourable samurai" who enjoyed using him as a practice dummy for her sword attacks, even if said sword attacks put him in the hospital, who would claim he was always at fault for any sort of situation. Mutsumi faints on him, his fault, one of the girls walks in on him while he is in the bath, his fault, someone sneezed too loudly, it was always "that pervert's" fault.

Finally there was Naru, a violent, self-centered, anger-filled tomboy of a girl with a mean left hook and a hatred of anything with a Y chromosome, which usually meant him. Keitaro had fallen in love with her once upon a time ago, willing to give up his dreams of finding his promised girl in order to be with her. Keitaro didn't know why he had chosen to fall for her, maybe it was her kind side that he wanted to see more, or maybe he fell for her for the same reason girls fall for the bad boy types, believing he could fix her and show her that there were boys out there who didn't think of girls as just fuck toys for their own amusement.

Regardless of the problems he had when he first came to live at the Hinata-sou, he had tried his hardest to overcome them and become friends with the girls, potentially more with Naru. While the trials were hard, he had succeeded in most of them, becoming worthy of a place at both Hinata-sou and in the girl's heart. Then just as things finally started looking up for the first time in his life, just when he had started to feel hope for the future, fate had thrown him a curve ball in the form of one of Su's inventions. A blaster, which had destroyed him and left in his place 6 doppelgangers that each represented a side of his personality: Nice, Evil, Shy, Confident, Fun-Loving, and Smart. While he was gone, the 6 clones had destroyed everything he had worked for with the girls, to the point of which that when he returned he was immediately forgotten by the others. Thanks to Evil Keitaro, the happy meals he had once shared with Shinobu and the others became cup ramen all by himself. Thanks to Shy Keitaro, the busty anemic girl he had once known never fainted onto him again. Thanks to Smart Keitaro, laser blasts and explosions were kept in the confines of Su's room. Thanks to Fun-Loving Keitaro, the resident fox no longer hit him up for money whenever she needed a bottle of booze, she even paid her rent on time thanks to his double…err sextuple's job. Thanks to Confident Keitaro, he was never sent into the stratosphere by sword attacks.

Worst of all, his self-proclaimed Nice side had stolen the girl who had captured his heart. Never again would he have his study group with Mutsumi and Naru, never again would he be pelted to China for looking through the hole that connected his and Naru's rooms. In fact, he had boarded up the hole because the sounds of his former crush and a man that was essentially him making love to each other every day was too much to bear.

Keitaro had learned a hard lesson in the long months he had spent alone, watching everyone eat five star dinners while he ate microwaved crap, while watching all the happy couples coo at each other while he sat in his room alone. What had really driven the point home was the incident where on his birthday every Keitaro got a party except him. The girls never liked him, only certain parts of him, that much was now clear.

Keitaro had fallen into a very deep depression after learning that lesson and he sought to deal with it the way most his age chose to, with lots and lots of alcohol. He would get blackout drunk every night, wake up on the lawn of the Hinata the next morning, walk up the rest of the way, lock himself in his room until night time and then repeat the process. As far as he was concerned, no one worried about his safety so why should he care? His aunt didn't raise a finger to help him, and his sister had helped him at first, but she too had fallen for one of his doppelgangers. He was convinced his Evil side was cheating on Shinobu with Kanako, but he didn't say anything because if they didn't care about him, why should he care about their problems? He didn't feel guilty, he didn't feel angry, in fact thanks to the alcohol he essentially felt nothing anymore.

It was during one of his binges when he had met an old friend of his. Jeice Mccormick, a half Australian Japanese citizen whom he had been best friends with back in middle school. Keitaro was always made fun of for his promise, Jeice had been made fun of for his accent and ancestry, so when they defended each other they had become fast friends. He had been a confident, brown haired, green eyed, slightly tanned guy that most girls would swoon over had it not been for his accent and garbled Japanese. He seemed like the opposite of Keitaro in every way, extroverted and proud, never letting anyone get him down. It didn't seem like they could be friends, but as they say opposites attract. He and Jeice were thick as thieves way back when, but when studying had overtaken his life he had never talked to Jeice ever again, shutting him out of his life along with everyone else. It had been one of Keitaro's greatest regrets, but what he had regretted even more was when he had shut Jeice out, he also lost not one but two of his best friends, the other being Jeice's sister Mia. Unlike Jeice, Mia was introverted and shy like him, with long dark hair which she kept braided, glasses similar to his own, and always dressed simply, refusing to show skin. He had been her first friend besides her brother, so when he had shut her out he had broken her heart. When Jeice had punched him when they first met again and explained how much his sister had cried when he walked out of her life, Keitaro had become more depressed than before. He had never meant to hurt anyone as evidenced by how much he had apologized to Jeice.

"Here again I see," said a voice behind him, and Keitaro broke out of his reverie and looked up. Seeing Jeice in front of him, he motioned for him to sit on the stool next to him.

Jeice moved and sat next to Keitaro, ordering a bottled beer and a glass of water and some bread for his drunken idiot of a friend.

"How long are you going to do this to yourself Kei, you know this much alcohol cannot be good for you," said Jeice.

"Whatsch it to you anyway, I can stop anytime I wanna," Keitaro slurred, drinking his beer and taking a sip of the water.

"Kei this is 5th time I've found you about to vomit all over my favorite pub, drinking enough alcohol to make your liver cry out for help every night is a road you don't want to go down," said Jeice with obvious concern. He and Keitaro had long since rebounded as friends by drinking and talking about each other's lives. Keiaro told Jeice about his trials and tribulations at Hinata-sou, including the "Mirrors" incident and Jeice talked about his life and how he had just lost his job at a big entertainment company and his girlfriend had cheated on him. After hours of conversations, they would bid farewell with Jeice heading back to his apartment and Keitaro heading back to Hinata-sou. Now Jeice felt guilty for encouraging Keitaro's destructive behavior.

"Whaddya care anyway, I'm just a lonely drunk who wants to get hammered without being judged. Besides, it's better than staying home listening to Nice me and Naru going at it like bunnies on holiday. "Oh Keitaro Oh Keitaro, harder, I'm almost there," I can't take that man. She was supposed to be my girl," said Keitaro as his fist slammed into the counter, tears long cried threatening to poke out again.

"Enough! Kei I get that you're sad but doing this won't make you feel better, and I sure as hell will not take you back to Hinata-sou if this is what you're going to keep doing," said Jeice, getting up and grabbing Keitaro by the collar and dragging him out.

"NO, you can't make me go. I am an adult and I'll do what I want when I…I….zzzzzz," Keitaro didn't finish his sentence as he passed out on Jeice's shoulder.

"(Sigh) What am I going to do with you man," said Jeice, as he helped Keitaro into a taxi which sped off towards his apartment.

* * *

_The next morning_

Keitaro attempted to open his eyes as best he could, but the amount of sunlight in the room and the blinding headache he was currently feeling was making it quite difficult. He noticed he was not sleeping on the front lawn of Hinata-sou, but instead on a couch. Keitaro surveyed his surroundings taking in the unfamiliar surroundings until he saw Jeice in the small kitchen making some Banana and Ricotta pancakes, a personal favorite of both of them when they were younger when Keitaro occasionally came over to Jeice's and Mia's house for breakfast.

"Nice to see you're finally awake. Any longer and I would've decided to have a mandatory smoke alarm test," said Jeice.

"Where am I," said Keitaro clutching his head.

"In my apartment, my roommate isn't home so I just decided to bring you here. Though if you decide to throw up please try to do it in the bucket. Come on, I've got pancakes and honey syrup ready if you're up to eat," said Jeice piling the pancakes on a couple plates and walking into the living room.

"Yeah I could use some good food after eating nothing but cup ramen for a few months," said Keitaro, digging into his plate of pancakes.

The two sat in silence as they ate until Keitaro finally spoke a question he had been meaning to ask, "Why am I here?"

"Because like I said last night I was not about to let you go back to the dorms if all you're going to do is lock yourself in your room during the day, and help turn your liver black during the night. So you are going to stay here today where I can keep an eye on you," said Jeice.

"Why do this," said Keitaro.

"Because you're my friend that's why," said Jeice, finishing his pancakes while Keitaro finished his, "Now while handle the dishes go to the bathroom and take a bath. You smell like a skunk's butthole, and quite honestly your breath smells like a distillery, head down the hall and it's the first door on the right," said Jeice.

Keitaro lifted his arm, took a whiff, and nearly threw up. He decided to take Jeice's and he got off the couch, momentarily staggered, and continued his trek to the bathroom. He ran the water, stripped down, and sat in the bath, letting the hot water sooth his aching head and upset stomach. As he sat there he thought about everything that he had gone through. The pain he had gone through, the loneliness he constantly went through, no one to confide in, no one to make him feel better.

"Is it worth it," thought Keitaro, "Should I continue staying there if no one even acknowledges my existence? Maybe if I talk to Jeice's roommate I could stay here for a little while. The food is a heck of a lot better and this bath feels better than my barrel that's for sure. Maybe Aunt Haruka can take over, Evil me has already taken over most of my former work and there's nothing wrong with a small vacation. And this time the girls won't come after me, so I can stay away as long as I want.

Keitaro's musings were interrupted when he heard the door open. He just assumed it was Jeice leaving a towel for him until he heard humming that definitely did not sound like Jeice. Then the doorto the bath opened revealing a very beautiful girl. She had blond hair down to her shoulders, green eyes similar to Jeice's, and she was only wearing a thin towel.

Keitaro and the girl stared at each other for a few seconds before becoming fully aware of their current situation. Keitaro looked away and tried to cover himself while the girl screamed pervert at the top of her lungs. Jeice came in and surveyed the situation, awkward as it was, before yelling at the girl, "Mia, calm down! It's not a pervert, it's just Keitaro," said Jeice.

"MIA," Keitaro screamed in his mind.

"KEITARO," Mia screamed in hers.

* * *

_Sometime later_

Jeice, Mia, and Keitaro all sat at the table in the living room, Keitaro and Mia both having blushes adorning their faces, Mia also having a glare pointed at a certain former ronin.

Keitaro couldn't believe this was now Mia, she had changed so much since he had last saw her.

"Now, that the reintroductions are over, I think Keitaro has something to say," said Jeice.

"I'm sorry Mia," said Keitaro.

Mia's glare softened a bit and she replied, "Whatever, I accept your apology."

"Mia, be nice," said Jeice.

"Why, how can you be so quick to forgive him after he outright forgot about me…err us," said Mia.

"He's had it rough that's why," said Jeice.

"I don't care about how rough he has it, I'm not just going to forgive him like you did," said Mia in a huff.

"Sorry Kei, I should've explained that Mia is my roommate. She's goes to Tokyo University so she decided to stay with me for the time being," said Jeice, "Even if she does grind on my nerves sometimes."

Mia smacked the back of his head for the comment and once again turned away in a huff.

"Well I was going to ask if I could stay here for a couple days, but I guess that's out of the question," said Keitaro.

"You're darn right it is," said Mia.

"Mia can I talk to you for a moment," said Jeice.

Jeice and Mia turned away from Keitaro and began having a quiet, albeit angry conversation, trading points back and forth.

"Well we've talked about it," started Jeice.

"And we've decided you can stay…but only for one week," said Mia, albeit through grinding teeth.

"Thanks you guys," said Keitaro.

"_It'll be nice to have a break from the girls, and maybe I can reconnect with Mia like I did with Jeice. I certainly hope so_," thought Keitaro.

"_Now maybe I can convince Keitaro to let go of the girls so he can move on_," thought Jeice.

"_I can't believe that after all these years, I have to deal with Keitaro again. That selfish, inconsiderate, low-life jerk_. _How could he just abandon me and just expect me to forgive him. Then again, maybe it won't be so bad_," thought Mia, with a forced smile.

* * *

Author's Note

This will be a mutli-chaptered story, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update so any help will be appreciated.

This chapter is mostly a test of the concept, any reviews on whether or not you want it to continue are appreciated

Please leave a review, even if you just want to point out any mistakes I made.

Until next time,

_Peace in the Middle East, Stephen Colbert for President, write a song about something other than relationships Taylor Swift, and so on_.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Mirrors: A Life Long Forgotten**

To start off with, wow I just had a Baba O'Riley moment (If you don't know what that is, look up Baba O'Riley on Youtube and then you'll understand). I mean, all the story reviews, favorites, and follows, a few new Author favorites and follows all in the span of a little more than a day after I posted it. Then again, that may be because there hasn't been a whole lot of new Love Hina content in a while (no disrespect meant authors who have posted lately) but still. I already made a fourth of my first story Cryonic Man's followings and reviews with one chapter and just seriously wow.

Boring man, I'm not sure of the answer to your question. I think because the clones were created from Keitaro they are kind of his children or at least brothers so genetically speaking that would make Keitaro the grandfather or uncle of any doppelganger children

Samhan (big fan by the way), while I enjoy your enthusiasm, I'm not going to kill the Hinataites. No, that would be far too easy. When everything they love is in ashes, then they will have my permission to die. Also on the subject of my other story that I abandoned…I don't think I'll come back to it. It was terrible, the character development happened in bursts too often, also I now have a policy of never creating OCs who seem badass but are complete crybabies like what happened with Tenzin. So to finish, All in the Family is dead in the water and until I can manage to find more time and ideas of where to go it will stay dead. I would appreciate if you would like to cowrite a reboot with me in the future though.

Finally, this fic is not a self-insertion, I am not Australian, I am not a Japanese citizen, and I am not a girl so Jeice and Mia are absolutely nothing like me. If I ever do a self-insertion I will be happy to let everyone know.

So without further ado, let's get on with part 2 of the 4 part prologue (The actual story will take place 5 years later potentially, the first two parts will be for Keitaro, the next two for his clones establishing their own identities);

* * *

Keitaro sat at the bus stop near Jeice's apartment, sketching his surroundings while waiting for the bus to Hinata-sou. He knew it was probably a bad idea to head back, but he didn't have very much money in his wallet, also he didn't have any clothing except what he was wearing the previous night of debauchery and it was already starting to smell. Sitting next to him was Mia, who was busy reading a book. Keitaro knew that she didn't want to be there, she had been roped in to the situation by Jeice because he had refused to let Keitaro go to Hinata-sou alone.

However…

* * *

_Flashback_

"Why do I have to go with him? Why can't you go," Mia yelled at her brother.

"To answer your first question, I don't want Keitaro tempted to stay in that hellhole which I'm convinced will happen if he goes alone. To answer your second question, because I have work to go to," said Jeice, trying to tie his neck tie at the same time.

"I thought you were laid off," said Mia.

"I got a call yesterday that my boss had put in a good word for me at another company. They saw my work, liked it, and now I'm going to be interviewed for a new job. If all goes well, I could get paid a hell of a lot more than I used to, might even be able to afford a car. Can someone help me tie this bloody thing," said Jeice, and Mia helped him finish tying it, giving a nice firm tug at the end which nearly strangled Jeice.

"Now that was uncalled for," said Jeice between gasps, "Look, I need you to make nice with him because you two will be spending a lot more time alone together if I get this job. Just do this one thing for me, please?"

Mia glared at her idiotic brother, but eventually relented and said, "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Actually considering the fact you live here rent free, I'd say you owe me a heck a lot more. But I guess we can call it even until the end of the month. Now, how do I look," said Jeice.

"Like an annoying little brother in a cheap suit," Mia playfully jested.

"Just the look I was going for, and you're only older than me by a few months. Now I have to get going, don't wait up," said Jeice, running out of his room and out of the building to the cab that was waiting.

Keitaro kept quiet throughout the exchange but once Jeice had left he finally spoke up.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to," said Keitaro.

"I would rather poke my eyes out with salad forks, but I said I would go so I'm going. Besides you're not going to wear one set of clothes if you're staying for a week," said Mia.

"Well regardless, umm thanks," said Keitaro.

"No problem, we'll leave after I finally get to take my bath," said Mia, leveling a glare in Keitaro's direction, "No peeking this time."

Keitaro waved his hands and said, "Won't happen again I swear."

"Good," she said and she left in a huff.

"_What happened to the Mia I used to know_," thought Keitaro.

* * *

Keitaro felt the awkwardness of the situation so he decided to break the ice.

"So…you go to Tokyo University huh," said Keitaro.

"Yep," said Mia, not looking up from her book, "Do you? I don't think I've seen you around campus."

"Yeah, it took me like three failures and a lot of help before I finally got in," said Keitaro.

"Glad to see all that studying paid off," Mia said in a harsher tone than she intended which caused Keitaro to stop sketching and look to the ground in shame. He hadn't meant to bring up the reason why they had stopped seeing each other.

"I failed twice before I got in, barely made it above the cutoff on my third," said Mia, still not looking up from her book.

"So what are you studying," said Keitaro, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"I thought about pursuing music, but I decided to pursue something practical so I'm studying to become an architect instead," said Mia.

"That's a good choice, I was in the archaeology department but…," said Keitaro, stopping to remember how his clones had stolen another part of his life.

After he had disappeared Fun-loving Keitaro had taken his job with Seta, and apparently had done such a good job that when he came back Seta decided to keep his new part-timer instead of him. His clones even got along with Sarah better than he did, to the point where she ignored him too. Keitaro also realized much earlier that the only reason he took up archaeology was to impress Naru, but what with her being with his "Nice" side and all, there just wasn't a point. Being reminded of everything that happened to himself nearly brought tears to his eyes again.

"…but I'm thinking of switching majors," said Keitaro.

Mia closed her book and said, "Well if archaeology isn't working, maybe you could switch to art or you could take architecture. I remember that you're very good at sketching so maybe you could work in drafting and design."

"Yeah, that's actually not a bad idea," said Keitaro, getting up and putting his sketch book away as he saw the bus approach.

He and Mia got in and took a few seats near the rear of the bus. All the while, Keitaro began contemplating what his academic future would be.

* * *

_Sometime later_

After getting off at the designated stop, Keitaro and Mia started heading towards the dorm but stopped after Mia started marveling at it.

"This is where you live," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the owner and landlord of this place," said Keitaro.

"Why the hell would you trade this for sleeping on the couch in my brother's apartment," said Mia looking incredulously.

I'll explain later, right now I'd rather just grab my stuff and go though so maybe we can stop gawking at the building and get a move on," said Keitaro, trying to hurry up so he could leave this place as quickly as possible.

The two entered, passing Kitsune on the couch and Shinobu who was busy preparing lunch, neither of the two acknowledging them as they passed by, and headed up to the manager's room.

"Alright, this is my room, shouldn't take much longer than a few minutes to gather my stuff," Keitaro said, opening the door and grabbing his prepacked bag. Truth of the matter was he had been planning to leave for some time and always kept a bag pre-packed with clothes and toiletries for the day he decided to leave. He grabbed everything he could find that wasn't already pre-packed including his spare glasses, alarm clock, and photo sticker book.

He stopped and admired it for a second, before deciding to simply take a few of the prints while leaving the rest of the book in his room. Most of the prints were either of him by himself, which reminded him of his loneliness, or from the time each of the girls decided to take a picture with him after finding about his hobby, which also reminded him of his loneliness. The only ones he took were a few of him and Jeice and him and Mia from when they were younger. Jeice flashed a confident smile while putting Keitaro in a head lock. Mia on the other hand had a shocked look and blush on her face as her brother had pushed her into the booth with Keitaro, Keitaro was also sporting the same look.

He changed out of his old clothes and pocketed the prints in his fresh pants, grabbed his bags and walked out of the room.

"Well that was fast," said Mia.

"Just need to grab one more thing and we can head out," said Keitaro, and he started heading for the stairs to the third floor. He walked up them and headed towards the door of one of the girl's rooms. He knocked first, and after receiving no answer he headed in. He knew what he was about to do was going to cause quite the stir, but in all honesty he didn't care. Looking around, he finally spotted what he was looking for. Sitting below a suit of samurai armor was his family's cursed black steel sword, the Hina blade. A long time ago he had given it to Motoko so she could beat her sister so she wouldn't have to marry him. It had felt like a lifetime ago, and now that Keitaro thought about it she had never thanked him for it. Instead she used his family's most precious relic just as she had her previous sword, sending him flying with her dojo's "secret" techniques. Keitaro felt she was no longer worthy of having it, not that she even remembered that it wasn't hers in the first place. Keitaro picked up the blade and ran it along his thumb letting his blood run on the blade before placing the sword in its scabbard.

"Alright, let's go," said Keitaro.

"I know you're the owner and landlord but can you take the tenant's property like that," said Mia.

"It's not her property, I lent it to her years ago and now I'm taking it back. Now I just have to give the ownership papers to my Aunt and I can say sayonara to this place for a week," said Keitaro, placing the sword in a special carrying case.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," yelled a voice from behind them.

Turning towards the door, Keitaro developed a scowl as he saw his Brave clone standing in the door. On the other side, Mia had a look of confusion at the appearance of a hakama-wearing twin of Keitaro.

"How dare you break into my love's room and steal her property original," asked Brave, with a scowl of his own.

"Taking back my family's sword Brave, now move out of the way," said Keitaro.

"You will not leave this place, return her sword to its proper place or face my…glurgle," said Brave, before Keitaro hit him over the head with the carrying case, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Alright, I would estimate we have about five minutes before they find him, so let's just drop off the documents and then maybe grab some lunch," said Keitaro.

"Who the hell is that? Why is there another you," said Mia.

"I'll explain later, but first," said Keitaro, and he kicked his doppelganger right in a very tender place.

"I wish I had done that a long time ago," said Keitaro, spitting on the forlorn clone.

Keitaro grabbed Mia's hand and led her out the building.

* * *

Keitaro stopped at the bottom of the staircase to Hinata-Sou and pulled out the ownership papers, then turned and headed into the tea shop. The bell above the door rung as he walked in, and he took a look around the shop for his aunt/cousin but couldn't see her. He decided to walk up and ring the bell on the counter, when that didn't work he rang it again, and again, and again, and again, until he finally heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

His Aunt Haruka soon stepped out and met his eyes with her usual passive look.

"What do you want Keitaro," said Haruka, concerned that Keitaro was going to whine to her about his clones for the ten millionth time.

"Hello to you to Aunt Haruka," said Keitaro, earning a fan slap from Haruka.

"How many times do I have to tell you Keitaro," said Haruka, before being interrupted.

"It's just Haruka, you're my cousin, and you're not that old. I forgot sue me," said Keitaro, with an uncharacteristic harshness. Haruka was taken aback, but didn't show it.

"Now back to my original question," said Haruka.

Keitaro didn't answer, instead handing her the ownership documents and saying, "I'm taking a vacation for a week, staying with some old friends."

"You know I can't take over, I…" Haruka said before being interrupted again.

"Before you say anything, Evil already does most of the housework but I can't leave any of the clones in charge since they don't technically exist in government records and the place needs a landlord, or in this case landlady. Rent isn't due for at least 3 weeks, so basically you won't have to go up to the dorms at all. Will you do this for me, please Haruka," said Keitaro.

"Keitaro, you can't just leave," said Haruka.

"It's just for a week," said Keitaro, "_Maybe longer_," he added in his mind.

"So you're just leaving because things are tough. You know the girls will come after you," said Haruka.

"Haruka, if I walked into the living room with both arms separated from my body they wouldn't bat an eyelash. They have the other mes, they don't need the real me," said Keitaro.

"I can't believe you're being so selfish," said Haruka, giving her trademark disappointment glare.

"Like you actually give a damn in the first place," said Keitaro loudly, giving her a glare that was equally if not more intense.

"Keitaro, I didn't mean," Haruka tried to say but kept stumbling on her words.

"I know what you meant. Take the job or don't, I don't care but it doesn't change that for the next week I'm not going to be here," Keitaro said, giving her one more glare before he left the shop and rejoined Mia.

* * *

_Sometime later_

Keitaro and Mia sat down at a small food stand and ordered two beef bowls.

"Sorry, but it's all I can afford right now," said Keitaro sheepishly.

"It's all right, I tend to eat like this when my brother is away at work anyway," said Mia, giving him the first smile he had ever seen since he first met her again.

"Now spill it, why was there two of you at that place," said Mia.

"Actually there is five more where that came from," said Keitaro and off Mia's surprised look, added, "It's a long story."

"Well I don't have anywhere to be," said Mia.

"Fair enough," said Keitaro.

He told her about everything that had happened in his life up to that point, from being kicked out by his parents for failing twice to when he first came to the dorms, to becoming friends with the residents, then to losing it all to the Mirrors incident and the months of malnutrition, drinking, and isolation that followed.

"And then I met up with your brother again, we drank together a few nights, and next thing I know I wake up on the couch of your guy's apartment. Then I ate ricotta pancakes, took a bath, then well….you can connect the dots to what happened after," said Keitaro, avoiding her gaze.

Mia had kept quiet throughout the whole story but blushed at the last part, punched him in the arm and said, "Thanks for reminding me idiot."

"Sorry," Keitaro said, staring at his now empty bowl.

Mia wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Me too, sorry I was such a jerk earlier."

"It's alright; I know we kind of parted on bad terms. So, bygones," said Keitaro, offering his hand.

"I still haven't forgiven you yet," said Mia with a glare, causing Keitaro to pull back.

"But, you've taken the first step to earning it," said Mia, shaking Keitaro's hand.

"So, what will you do now," said Mia.

"I think I've talked enough about myself. How about you? With that makeover, I bet you've had your fair share suitors," said Keitaro, ordering a drink.

"Not much to tell, I've only had 3 boyfriends, but they were too pushy and wanted to move too fast. One guy tried to cop a feel, told me I'd have to walk home if I didn't put out. Know what I did? Kicked him out of his own car, drove several miles, then abandoned it in some alley. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still looking for it. Another guy tried to spread rumors that I was promiscuous when I refused to move past kissing," said Mia.

"What happened to him," said Keitaro.

"He met my brother in a dark alley and tasted the business end of a baseball bat. Needless to say, the rumors were retracted the next morning," said Mia.

"Was the guy okay," said Keitaro.

"A few bruises was all he got, it hurt his pride more than anything. I told Jeice not to go through with it, but he insisted on defending my honor," said Mia.

Keitaro and Mia shared a bit of a laugh.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you'll find that one guy someday. The one guy that'll treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated as," said Keitaro.

"Are you kidding me, no man will tie this girl down," said Mia, "But maybe if it's the right guy, I wouldn't mind it."

Keitaro grabbed a few napkins and made it look like he was sneezing into them, when he was really staunching the blood flow from the double entendre of Mia's statement.

"Well I say good luck to you then," said Keitaro, laughing nervously hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, oh and Keitaro," said Mia.

"Yeah," he replied.

She then grabbed one of the napkins and wiped his nose and said, "You missed a spot."

"I'm so sorry," Keitaro said quickly, and he raised his arms quickly to protect himself from being hit. However his natural clumsiness finally took over and he fell out of his seat.

Keitaro scrambled back up as Mia burst out laughing at the situation, causing Keitaro to turn a deeper shade of red than he already had been.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but that was just too damn funny," said Mia, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Keitaro just grumbled and looked to the ground embarrassed.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. Now let's pay our bill and go drop off your stuff at the apartment," said Mia.

The two paid their bill and left the stand for Jeice's apartment, before Mia got a phone call. She brought her phone out of her pocket and answered it with a hello.

"Oh, Jeice," she said.

Keitaro heard some talking from other side of the conversation before Mia switched the speaker phone.

"_Hey Kei, how did it go_," said Jeice.

"No real problems on our end, me and Mia just had lunch and a nice conversation. Hey how'd your interview go," said Keitaro.

"_I wanted to wait but I'm just too excited. I got the job_," said Jeice.

"That's awesome little brother," said Mia.

"Yeah man, we should celebrate," said Keitaro.

"_Couldn't agree more man, what say we celebrate at 7:00 at that new karaoke place_," said Jeice.

"C'mon Jeice, karaoke," said Keitaro.

"_Don't be a spoil sport, plus I've been waiting to show off my pipes and now I have an excuse_," said Jeice.

"You sound like a nails on a chalkboard combined with that noise Jim Carrey does in Dumb and Dumber," said Mia.

"_Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad. And besides I know you want to show off your pipes as well. Look if nothing else, we can sit at the bar and heckle people all night. Now I gotta go, see ya tonight," _said Jeice, hanging up.

"That brother of mine infuriates me sometimes," said Mia.

"You know he cares," said Keitaro.

"Yeah Yeah. Speaking of siblings, how is Kanako anyway?" said Mia.

"Currently having sex with my Evil clone behind Shinobu's back no doubt," said Keitaro in an apathetic tone, "Not like I care about what my clones do, I'm not their keepers."

* * *

_Much Much Later_

Keitaro stared at his Coke Zero as if it held the meaning of life. Mia was currently sitting next to him at the bar, Jeice had appointed her as his own personal watch dog to make sure he didn't drink, though that didn't stop her from getting hammered herself. Jeice was busy on stage singing a mangled version of Down Under by Men at Work, much to the chagrin of the audience.

"Oy, get off the stage already," yelled Mia.

"That is Jeice you know," said Keitaro.

"Yeah I know, I just can't stand listening to that damn cat being run over on stage anymore," said Mia.

"Well I don't see you doing any better," said Jeice, joining them at the bar.

"That's because I'm too busy watching sad sack over here," said Mia.

"I resent that," said Keitaro.

Mia wrapped her arm around his head and said, "Aww you know I don't mean it."

"You should head up and do a song yourself Kei," said Jeice.

"No…I don't think," Keitaro tried to say before his collar was grabbed by Jeice and he was led on stage.

"Don't worry I picked out the perfect song for you," said Jeice, and Keitaro heard the music start to play.

"_But I hate this song_," Keitaro screamed inside his mind, and eventually just resigned himself to his fate and began singing.

_(Author's Note I don't own the rights to Oasis's Don't Look Back in Anger_

_Slip inside the eye of your mind  
Don't you know you might find  
A better place to play  
You said that you'd never been  
But all the things that you've seen  
Will slowly fade away_

_So I start a revolution from my bed_  
_'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head_  
_Step outside, summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace_  
_Take that look from off your face_  
_'cause You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

_And so Sally can wait,_

_she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away, _

_but don't look back in anger  
I heard you say_

_Take me to the place where you go_  
_Where nobody knows, if it's night or day._  
_Please don't put your life in the hands_  
_Of a Rock 'n Roll band_  
_and throw it all away_

_Gonna start the revolution from your bed_  
_'Cause you said the brains I had went to your head_  
_Step outside the summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace_  
_Take that look from off your face_  
_You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

_And So Sally can wait,  
__she knows it's too late as we're walking on by.  
__her soul slides away,  
__but don't look back in anger  
__I heard you say_

_And So Sally can wait,  
__she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
__Her soul slides away,  
__but don't look back in anger  
__I heard you say_

_So Sally can wait,  
__she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
__Her soul slides away,  
__but don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger  
__I heard you say_

_It's not today._

Keitaro finished the song as well as he could, to the applause of the audience since he was much better than most of the patrons who had been singing that night. He rushed back to the bar before an encore could be demanded and ordered another coke.

"Spectacular man, I knew you could do it," said Jeice before Keitaro turned to him with a glare and said, "As punishment for making me do that, I'm buying soccer horns and giving you one hell of a wake-up call tomorrow."

"Well, then I better enjoy this while it lasts, cause I'm never going to sle…" Jeice tried to say before he passed out on the bar.

"Thank god something stopped him," said Mia, drinking down another drink.

"Yeah," said Keitaro, drinking his coke while avoiding her gaze.

"So," said Keitaro,

"So?" said Mia.

"I umm really like your new look, though I must admit that I miss the old bookworm Mia," said Keitaro,

"Well thank you for the compliment, I wouldn't dress like this for anyone you know. Besides if it wasn't for you I'd still be that bookworm," said Mia.

"What are you talking about," said Keitaro.

"Don't you remember what you said that one time, you know the time that….," Mia didn't finish her sentence as she too passed out on the bar.

"_Great, now I have to carry you both home_," thought Keitaro.

"Original, thank god we found you," Keitaro heard a voice behind him say.

Keitaro grew angry at the sound, and he turned and saw his clones standing behind him.

"We've been looking all over for you, the girls have been extremely worried," said Nice.

"More like they just want kendo girl's sword back," Evil muttered under his breath.

"Ya c'mon Keitaro, we gotta get home man, even though this is one hell of a place. Sure we can't grab a drink fellas," said Fun.

"No, we're here to bring Original home so he can pay for the crimes against my beloved," said Brave.

"More like you just want revenge for him giving you a concussion," muttered Evil.

"G-Guys please don't f-fight," said Shy.

"He's the one who started it," yelled Brave.

"Well maybe I'll be the one to finish it," said Evil.

"Now now, gentlemen please calm yourselves," said Smart, trying to defuse the situation at hand.

"Butt out braniac," said Evil.

"What did you call me," said Smart.

"HEYYYYY," Keitaro yelled, drawing everyone's attention, "I'm not going back to the Hinata house, I'm taking a well-deserved break."

"A break from what? I've been doing all the chores," said Evil.

"A break from you, all of you," said Keitaro.

"Why, d-did we do something w-wrong," said Shy.

"Yeah, you were created," said Keitaro.

"Wow, that's harsh man," said Fun.

"Yeah, what'd we ever do to you," said Evil.

"Let me tell you, there is nothing about the situation I currently live in that doesn't make me want to vomit out my own internal organs. Honestly, I can't see straight when I see any of you and I can't tell whether it's because you actually think you deserve to exist or my unforgiving rage because you currently do so. I hate each and every one of you with a passion that no mathematical equation can quantify. What especially disgusts me is that you act as if you're actually real people like you actually matter," said Keitaro.

"We do matter, and we are real," said Nice.

"No you're not, each and every one of you are nothing more than another version of me, copies, fakes," said Keitaro.

"We are real," said Evil, grabbing Keitaro's collar.

"Then why do you still wear my clothes, wear my glasses, and continue to use my name. That's the only reason why the girls like all of you, not because of your personalities but because of your looks," said Keitaro.

Evil couldn't take it anymore and slugged Keitaro, "That's. Not. True."

"It is and you know it, why else would Shinobu and my sister want you," said Keitaro.

Evil slugged Keitaro again, and the two began trading blows. A punch here, a bite there, a kick there, it was sheer pandemonium until Nice and Smart pulled Evil away from Keitaro.

"That's enough, we're leaving," said Smart, and he led the rest of the clones out of the building.

"You know, I never expected this from you original," said Nice.

"Now you know how I felt when you stole my life. Why don't you run home to Naru," said Keitaro, and he watched as Nice finally left the building. He noticed the bartender was giving him the evil eye, so he decided to grab Mia and Jeice and head back to their apartment. He balanced the two and dragged them towards a phone booth where he called a cab.

* * *

_The next morning_

Mia woke up feeling like a jackhammer was in her head, and a stomach that was in knots.

"Morning sleeping beauty," said Keitaro, walking into the room with some breakfast.

"Screw off," said Mia, clutching her head.

"Oh well, I guess I can take this toast and aspirin to Jeice instead," said Keitaro.

"No no, that won't be necessary," Mia said, waving her arms frantically, before noticing that she was wearing very little under her covers.

"WHY THE HELL AM I…," said Mia before Keitaro said, "You threw up on yourself on the cab ride back here."

Mia wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, all the while blushing and glaring at Keitaro.

"What was I supposed to do, leave you to sleep in a puke-stained dress? I didn't look, I promise," said Keitaro.

"I guess not," Mia said, taking the aspirin and eating some of the toast.

"So what happened last night," said Mia.

"You and Jeice drank large amounts of alcohol, your brother forced me to sing on stage, and umm…nothing else happened," Keitaro said nervously.

"Keitaro, what are you not telling me," Mia said warily.

"Well, you said some things, but it wasn't important," said Keitaro, trying to avoid the subject.

"What did I say? And don't lie to me," said Mia, with a glare that could rip paint of the walls.

"W-Well, you said that your new look had something to do with something I said," Keitaro said quietly.

"O-Oh, well uh," said Mia.

"I don't know what I said but whatever it was I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me," said Keitaro.

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was. It was just," said Mia.

_Flashback to several years ago_

* * *

Keitaro and Jeice sat in the living room of Jeice's home, playing the new video game Jeice just got.

"I can't believe the graphics on this," said Jeice.

"I know, they're so lifelike," said Keitaro.

Keitaro and Jeice continued their game until they heard the door slam shut. Keitaro turned to the source of the noise and said while waving, "Hey Mia."

"Oh uh h-hi Keitaro, are you staying over," said Mia, with a blush.

"Yeah, your parent's said I could stay the night," said Keitaro,

"Umm I'm going to head up to my room to study. Call if you need anything," said Mia, making a quick exit.

"You so have a crush on my sister," said Jeice.

"Do not," said Keitaro.

"Do too," said Jeice.

"DO NOT."

"DO TOO!"

"NOT!"  
"TOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jeice laughed at his friend's reaction and blush, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Jeice and Keitaro returned to playing their game before Keitaro paused again.

"Hey Jeice, you know your sister very well right," said Keitaro.

"I'd like to think so," said Jeice.

"Why does she dress so simply," said Keitaro.

"Beg pardon," said Jeice.

"I mean, she's really pretty and all, and I know that if she just showed it off a bit more, she could be very popular. If she just acted with confidence she could have any guy she wants," said Keitaro.

"Whatever man," said Jeice, unpausing the game.

Unbeknownst to the two, Mia was listening to their conversation.

"Confidence," she said.

* * *

_Returning to the present_

"After that, I tried a few changes. I dyed my hair, I started to dress more liberally, I even tried to get rid of my studder. But you stopped coming around so I never got to show it to you," said Mia,"You left me, walked out of my life as if I was nothing to you."

"Mia, I'm so sorry. But why do you care about what I think of you," said Keitaro.

"Because…because you said if I did this, I could have any guy I wanted. And…there was only one guy I really wanted," said Mia, letting her bangs cover her eyes as she felt tears sting.

"A-Are you saying that y-you," Keitaro tried to choke out before he felt her lips collide with his.

* * *

_Sometime later, elsewhere _

The Hinata-ites and the clones sat around the table where Shinobu had made a big feast for everyone. The normal lovie-dovieness that normally permeated the table eas absent as each of the clones simply stared at the food in front of them. Regardless of what anyone said, Keitaro's tirade had really stuck in the minds of his clones.

"Err…are y'all alright," said Kitsune.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," said Fun.

"Okay, so Urashima how about some training later," said Motoko to Brave.

Brave flinched at being called that and replied, "No, I think I'm going to take a break for a while.

"Do you feel up to studying Keitaro," said Naru to Nice.

"No thanks, maybe later," said Nice.

"Do you feel like going out today Kei-kun," said Mutsumi to Shy.

"N-No thanks Miss Mutsumi, in fact I think I'll just stick around here for awhile," said Shy, in a depressed tone.

"Here Sempai, I made this plate especially for you," said Shinobu to Evil.

"No," Evil said quietly.

"Here have a bite Sempai," said Shinobu.

"Stop calling me that," Evil said slightly louder.

"Sempai," Shinobu questioned.

"I said stop calling me that," yelled Evil.

"What's gotten into you Keitaro," said Kitsune.

"MY NAME IS NOT KEITARO, AND MY NAME IS NOT SEMPAI, STOP CALLING ME THAT," said Evil, leaving in a huff.

The other clones excused themselves as well, and headed towards their respective rooms.

Evil Keitaro stood in bathroom, staring at the image in the mirror with disgust. No matter how he looked at it, he looked just like the original Keitaro. His glasses, his hair, his clothing, all just like Keitaro's. He was nothing more than a copy, and that infuriated Evil to no end. He became so angry, that he punched the mirror, breaking it.

"Why him, why do I have to look like him," Evil said to himself. Evil removed his glasses and threw them on the ground, breaking them. He rummaged through the bathroom drawers until he pulled out a razor.

He stared into the mirror and said, "It's time for a change," and he began the process of changing his outsides to fit his insides.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay, I need to say this. This is a hobby, done only when I have free time which with exams and trying to find a job is few and far between. So please, do not demand that I hurry up. If anyone wants me too, I can take less time on the chapters but understand that any chapters I post will be short. I can either post slowly and have a four part prologue, or I can take post a short chapter every week and have a 10 part prologue. Which do you think is what I want?

Okay, now that that's off my chest, do not post reviews asking me to hurry up; the updates will come so long as I have directions for the story to go. So either a few years, or until Taylor Swift writes a song that isn't about relationships. I'm also working on updates for my other story, so don't expect an update for a while.

_Peace in the Middle East_, _stop writing novels Stephanie Meyer, and shame on you Kristen Stewart_


	3. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay, here's the situation. I recently broke my laptop and had to send it in to get fixed, meaning I have no tools necessary to creating another chapter. As of now, I am writing on my family's computer during one of the only times I have access to it. Once I have my laptop back I will work on a full update to the story, until then don't expect one for at least 4-7 more days.

Now that I have some time, I guess I can thank you all for your reviews, so thank you Samhan, Boring man, HAMADA, Makawi, Mystic 6 tailed Naruto, Ginkyofu13, ebo372, Exalted Demi-Soul, anon2, Banghg, HarimaHige, Satsujinki Nanaya, 0208, The Jabberwock of OZ, and OriginalDeadman.

A9AMoose, I thank you for your constructive criticism and I'll try to include a chapter detailing the back-story of my OCs. However, I really do not appreciate being called a plagiarist so let me explain something. I am 17, living with my parents, and currently about to graduate high school. I don't read sexual mangas so honestly I had never heard of fakku, much less Heat Island before now. After looking it over, I noticed a few parallels between the character of Mia and this Miyuki. Noticed how I said a few parallels not an outright copy. For one, she and Keitaro don't have sex 5 minutes after meeting each other again, and there are a few other differences I could point out but I'm just going to save time. On the subject of Jeice, he is the only character that I created that I didn't find original. Who did I base him on, two words: Ginyu Force. That's right, after watching DBZ Abridged by TeamFourStar, I made a character that was based on Jeice from the series, just normal and human. Back to the subject of Mia, like I said I wasn't aware of Heat Island. How was I supposed to find out before I wrote the story, plug the character description into Google and see what turns up? I'm sorry if I seem to be being critical and mean but it's mainly because I really don't like being called a plagiarist. Would you rather I stop writing this story, and then rewrite it later when I can come up with an original? But still, thank you for pointing out the lack of character development of my OCs which I will expand upon in later chapters.

Anyway, to anyone who will point this out to me again: The following is a fan-based story, any characters that resemble anyone from outside of Love Hina is entirely coincidental.

_Next Chapter_: Evil finds his place in the world and finds out if Kanako truly loves him, Shy finds a job and meets someone new, and the girls react to the clone's new looks.


End file.
